


A clean conscience is a good pillow

by DieAstra



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e11 State of Flux, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: A talk between Chakotay and Neelix late at night in the mess hall, about leadership.A little missing scene for episode "State of Flux". Set after Seska has been injured trying to retrieve the console and come to sickbay.
Relationships: Chakotay & Neelix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	A clean conscience is a good pillow

**Author's Note:**

> _"Replicator privileges revoked for two days. Everyone, including me."_
> 
> I always was impressed with Chakotay saying this and wanted to do something with it.  
> Also, there are not enough stories with him and Neelix.

Chakotay breathed a sigh of relief after he finally had ushered Seska out of his quarters. He couldn’t believe how he ever had gotten involved with her. What had he been thinking? Obviously he hadn’t been thinking at all. He could only blame it on having been a different man then.

He ought to go and speak to Neelix now, soothing his ruffled feathers, but got called to the bridge. Then the Kazon-Nistrim crisis kept him busy all day long. 

So it was already late evening when he finally found time to walk into the mess hall. It was dark and no-one there, but he could hear Neelix rumbling about in the back. He cleared his throat to not give him a scare. Immediately Neelix’s head popped up from behind the kitchen counter.

“Mr. Chakotay, what can I do for you? I still have some Leola root stew left.”

Neelix started to fill some of it on a plate. The smell brought back memories of Chakotay’s first taste of the stuff down at the planet this morning and he had to suppress the urge to retch.

“I’m not hungry,” he lied, despite having not eaten for several hours. He would fast for two days. His family had done it once in a while for cleansing, he was used to it. But as soon as he’d said that, his stomach betrayed him by grumbling loudly.

He winced. Busted.

“I’ll have the Leola root stew then,” he said lamely. 

Neelix beamed.

“You’ll see, it’s not so bad once you’ve tried it.”

He carried the plate over to a table. Chakotay followed and sat down. Neelix hovered, clearly waiting for him to take his first bite. But he hesitated, pushing the Leola bits around the bowl with his spoon but couldn’t get up the courage to actually put them into his mouth. The smell was even more offending from up close. 

Looking helplessly at Neelix, he could see the light going out in his eyes.

“I’ll go and replicate something more to your liking,” he said and made to leave.

“Nooo!” Chakotay shouted it louder than he had intended.

“No,” he said softer. “Please stay. Sit down. Actually I came to talk to you about Seska.”

He finally pushed the plate aside. Memories of mushroom soup came up but he pushed those aside as well.

Neelix sat down across from him. 

“I heard what happened to her. I’m so sorry. I was angry at her but I never would have wanted her to get hurt.”

“I understand, Neelix. I know it and I’m sure she knows it as well. I’m just coming from sickbay, the doctor says that she will make a full recovery.”

“I’m happy to hear that. What was she even thinking?”

“She said the captain wanted the console today and she just wanted to help.”

“Do you believe her?”

“Honestly, I’m not so sure anymore. But I wanted you to know that she’ll still be disciplined and also everyone who was involved in the kitchen raid. Something like this won’t happen again. I told them I’ll put them personally in the brig. I also have revoked their replicator privileges for two days.”

“Good. That will teach them hopefully. And I want to apologize for yelling at you, Commander.”

“It’s okay, Neelix. You take your responsibilities very seriously. A good leader recognizes that.”

But Neelix’s eyebrows were still knitted together. He appeared to think. Finally he found the courage to ask.

“But what I still don’t understand Commander – why did you not want me to replicate something for you? You were not involved in the whole thing?”

“A good leader is also leading by example. Unfortunately I already had eaten from the mushroom soup that Seska brought to me, before I learned about what happened. So, no replicator privileges for me either.”

“But nobody is here right now. Nobody would see if you cheated. You sure you don’t want me to…?”

Chakotay looked him steadily into the eyes.

“Yes, I’m sure. It’s a matter of principle. I would know, and I could not live with that knowledge. Do you understand?”

Neelix stood up and finally took the plate away.

“Thank you, Commander, you have given me lots to think about. Maybe one day you can teach me how to make mushroom soup.”

Chakotay smiled.

“I’d love that. And maybe one day I will try your Leola root stew again.”

Finally Neelix smiled too.

“Good night, Commander.”

“Good night, Neelix.”

Chakotay slept very well that night. What was the saying?

_A clean conscience is a good pillow._

The End


End file.
